Tears of blood
by Tearfeather
Summary: Sakura is assinged to become a ninja in the Anbu and a speciel group of ninja called the nin, but when Lee finds out and sees her leave until she comes back for a couple of years, Neji is panning something. he wants Lee dead, and Lee is about to allow it
1. prologue

_Tears of blood_

Prologue:

"Yes, Tsunade?" answered Sakura at Tsunade's office. It was pouring down rain and Tsunade had some news, urgent news for Sakura.

"Good you're here. The Anbu officers and a unknown group of elite ninja called the nin want you to join them. But you must leave for many years."

"What!" "No buts! I thought you were like this. Now you can be strong and have other people know you are."

"Yeah, but… uhh…" thunder pounded loud in the air! Lighting striking the skies of the village!

"You leave tomorrow Sakura; some one will be waiting for at the train station at 1:00. Good luck."

"thanks." Then Sakura turned around and left.

**A note: this is a very confusing story, and I know this prologue is soooooooo short! But it's okay, I will write chapter one right away! This is going to be such a good story! Keep in touch**


	2. Chapter one: facing the truth

Chapter one: facing the truth

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T GO!" yelled Rock Lee. His voice echoeing down the alley way he and Sakura were in.

"It's true Lee. You and Naruto are the only two that made a reaction. But Naruto his handling it. I' leaving for a couple of years to join the Anbu and nin."

"But Sakura. You just can't go. Leaving your friends and family and what such! No Yosh." Lee was now in tears.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Lee, your bond to se me again." "But when, in 40 years!" Sakura hugged him to calm him down. It only worked a bit.

"I'll miss you Sakura." Said Lee. He wanted though to more than say sorry, he wanted to give Sakura a kiss, it might have been his last chance.

When they let go, he was about to lean in but Sakura turned her head to a voice behind her at the train station behind her. "Come on Sakura! We have no time. We're late." A Anbu ninja called to her.

Sakura turned back to Lee. "I got to go." Suddenly she softly kissed him for only one second and then was off.

Lee waved a bit, even though she didn't see him. Before she got onto the train she looked back at him with sorrow. For some reason, he was the one she would miss most. Even though she didn't know why.

She turned around and again and got onto the train. Lee just stood there as the train left the station. She was gone, Sakura Haruno possibly gone from Lee's life. It was like his soul left his body as he saw sakura leave konaha or wherever. For good. The last time she might be seen by the people she knew.

Fresh tears now fell from his eyes. Suddenly a burst of energy took control of his body and he started trying to chase after the train. But it already was out of sight. He stood there, and cried…

A hour later

Lee was now just sitting on a bench where people could wait for the trains. More had come and go as he just set there. Wanting to wait for Sakura, but he knew he couldn't. he stood up, but heard a voice behind him.

"You ready." Lee turned around and it was Neji and Sasuke. "I guess so."

Neji took out a kunai. "Sasuke is going to help. He wants revenge against you." They started walking closer to Lee. A tear fell down his face.

Flash back

"So Neji, what is you want?" asked lee to Neji. "I know you'll put up a fight, but I'm calling you out. I want you dead and gone."

"I always knew that, so still, what is it?" " I believe I want a fight to the death. When you are ready to die."

"Humph! I only will die if Sakura is out of my life."

"So, is it decided. We fight until death. And I will win." "We'll see. But deal."

End flash back

"I know you remember the deal." "Of course. So you been watching since then?" "Yes. I'm so lucky Sakura is gone, now, just take me on!" "I don't think so!" Lee then leapt into the trees ad disappeared!

Neji cursed to himself. "He got away. So, we'll wait." "Yes…" muttered Sasuke.

**A note: it's not long, I know, but come on, this is a complicated story. Hey, shorter chapters, faster updates eh? (I got that from someone's review)**


	3. Chapter 2: Lee and Neji talk a bit

Chapter two: Lee and Neji talk a bit

Lee was trying to escape for his life as he remembered what him and Neji decided on. He was looking back, which meant he wasn't noticing where he was going, into he bumped into someone and almost fell of the branch he was on.

He looked up and saw Sasuke. "Huh!" "Lee, I think you're going nowhere."

Lee clenched his fist, and suddenly punched him! Sasuke went falling to the ground as he kept trying to escape, but this time he ran into Neji.

Neji had his hands on his hips and smirking. "Why do you run Lee? You agreed."

"Yeah, but now I disagree!" he was about to try to get past Neji, but he was pulled back by Sasuke, who suddenly appeared.

Neji's put out his hand toward Lee. Lee gasped. This had to be the gentle fist thing the Hyugga's do.

Lee flipped backward and kicked his way free from Sasuke! He leapt into a higher branch and began to run away in the trees again.

"This is horrible darn it! Now I'm gonna be tracked down by Neji and Sasuke! Why does he want me dead! We're rivals, but it doesn't mean he has to kill me!"

"I know, I'm strange in ways." Suddenly came Neji's voice. But where was he? Lee came to a stop and looked around. "Lee, as I said, why run? There is nowhere you can go, I can't find you. We had a deal!"

"I'm not ready to die, I still have Gai, and…and… Sakura told me she will return!" Lee really hoped she would return.

Neji laughed, but he was still hidden. "We killed him. Gai, such a fool! (Lee gasped and almost in tears, everyone special to him was almost gone)" said Sasuke who also was hidden. "Your out numbered Lee. Two against one, and you have no one left." Said Neji.

"I still have Sakura!" "But that fool is gone. If I se her again, I'll kill her. She's joining the anbu and the nin! I'm supposed to be, she isn't strong!" said Sasuke.

"How do you know?" asked Lee. "She was when we trained under kakashi not too long ago." "yeah, but she changed after the forest of death!" called out Lee. "I bet she's stronger than you!" Lee yelled out.

Sasuke growled and suddenly appeared in front of Lee, and with his hand was covered in a ball of fire!

Lee jumped out of the way and Sasuke's attack failed. The fire ball hit the tree.

The fire began to spread and starting engulfing the tree in flames! Lee leapt onto the ground and ran again.

Neji suddenly came out of the tree, he had blended in with it. "Sasuke, the tree is going down, we have to jump!" "alright." They also leapt off the branch and onto the ground. Then the tree was even more engulfed in flames.

Neji made some hand signs and used a jutsu to put the fire out.

The smoke rose high in the woods, someone was probably going to notice.

"He got away." Muttered Neji.

Lee didn't know where t go. Then it hit him! Tenten, maybe she ould know what to do, and, he stil had her, then Neji wouldn't kill him.

But Neji was becoming blood thirsty; he wanted him dead, so badly, it wouldn't matter if Sakura came back.

A note: ooooh, a cliffhanger, sorry. after one more chapter, we skip a couple of years.


	4. Chapter 3: Tenten speaks

Chapter three: Tenten speaks

Tenten opened the door. It was around midnight. "lee… what is it?" she said rubbing her eyes. "I need words of wisdom, which you have!"

"Words of wisdom… hah..now I wouldn't say that… but great… huh!" Lee had pushed her back in and closed the door. "Sorry, I just can't be out there or Neji will find me." "what are talking about."

"I'll tell you in a sec." Tenten and Lee headed for her room so they wouldn't wake her parents. "Yes." "Okay, you see…"

Lee told her about Neji and him making the deal, which he still doesn't know why Neji even wants him dead (this made Tenten shake him for being dumb like she did in the forest o death) and about Sakura leaving.

"So… I can't make Neji stopped. I'm confused. What is he up too?" "Well, Neji is a confusing guy… I don't know why he wants you dead. He doesn't like you, but the only someone he wants dead is Hinata."

"That's the big question!" Lee said throwing his arms into the air. "He's looking for me as we speak."

Tenten put her hand on her chin thinking, but accidentally fell asleep. "TENTEN!" "Sorry… you can't talk to him. I'll talk to him!"

"I think it will take more than talking." "yeah, but it's me. I got a plan…"

Lee smiled. "does it involve killing him?" "no! I can't kill him." Tenten blushed. "I can't tell you the plan… you might not like it. But it will work." "Whatever…. But still. What will I do while all this is going on?"

Tenten was starting to think again, but Lee cold tell she was having no effort.

"What about gai sensei?" "They killed him!" Tenten gasped!

"Them?" "Sasuke is along with him. Wanting revenge against me for fighting him and winning." Tenten rubbed her temples in frustration. "My lord." "So…"

"Umm… this is serious." Lee almost was about to cry. "but the worst part is… is Sakura returns and I'm still alive when when she does, Neji might try to hurt her like they killed sensei, or kill her."

Lee stuffed his face in his hands. "I guess you will have to be in hiding." "it seems."

That night Lee stayed with Tenten. Getting little sleep and never leaving the house. Tenten left to talk to Neji.

She came back, but was badly wounded. Lee gasped! He ran up to her and helped her sit down. "are you alright?" "I'll live. Lee, your right, he truly is ruthless. But I didn't et to use my plan. I don't think I will be able to leave for a while."

"Can you tell me what happened?" "Okay…."

"Neji!" yelled Tenten, catching up with Neji and Sasuke who were at the training grounds. "What?"

"What is this thing about Lee and killing him?"

Neji laughd for a sec. "why would I tell you." Suddenly Tenten threw a kunai and it made a gash on Neji's arm.

"Because Lee is whole friend, and is like a brother to us." "Maybe to you." Neji replied throwing 3 suriken at her.

She dodges them, but a surprised one scratched her on the arm. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"You see, Lee's a nuisance. He stands I our way. Being are touchy and caring with gai like crazy. Always trying to win Sakura. He feels and cares, and if you feel and care, it ruins the mission. We can't have this."

"So, you are just going to kill him because he's a good guy!" Neji shook his head no. "not exactly, come on Sasuke."

Neji and Sasuke turned around, but suddenly threw kunai so fast at Tenten she couldn't dodge them, and this was the cause of her bad wounds. Then Neji and Sasuke left out of site.

"So, I only half know." "Well, it's better than nothing." Lee said as he set beside Tenten.

"Should I just hide with you?" "Maybe… I don't think he knows I live here… but if he does and attacks, run off to Tsunade, you should be perfectly safe there."

"Thanks Tenten, you are such a nice friend and teammate."

**A/n: hah!**

**Woo! Look at that now!**

**It's time to go 3 years into the future in the next chapy.**

**This a good chapter to me, you?**

**No flames please. Good reviews, so I guess…angels! Or something… whatever, just give good reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: 3 years later

Chapter four: 3 years later 

Lee was practicing fighting with Tenten, when suddenly she stabbed him in the side with a senbom! He fell to the ground in pain. He knew Tenten was only was only sparring. So everything was alright (besides the pain).

He knew she wouldn't kill him.

He held his arm up for help, and Tenten pulled him up. "Sorry if that hurt so much." "it's okay. It only helps me facing pain." Lee replied pulling the senbom out. "ahh! I got blood on my vest!"

Tenten held onto him as she walked him back into her house. "I'll clean it up."

Once inside Tenten got a wet rag and was cleaning the blood off the vest. Then got a fresh one and placed it over the wound she made. Still sorry about it.

Lee set down on the coach and held the rag over the wound. "It's still okay Tenten. Don't worry." "Alright." Said Tenten before sighing a bit.

They kind of just set there doing nothing when there was a knock on the door. Tenten stood up to go open it. While Lee went and hid just in case it was Neji or Sasuke. He couldn't fight right now. He actually didn't want to fight at all.

Tenten opened the door, but was a little surprised when she noticed it was Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Lee got out from his hiding spot and walked over to them.

Naruto's gaze turned to Lee. "What happened to you bushy brow." "Will you stop calling me that." Tenten stood in front of Lee and was blushing. "Lets not go and say what happened okay."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well… I'm here because I need to talk to Lee." Tenten and Lee both arched a suspicious eye brow. "How can we trust you?" said Tenten.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, getting a little scared. "Are you working for Neji." "What are talking about?" the way Naruto answered, they could tell he wasn't working for him. "Okay, come on in."

Naruto walked in and being the non polite guy he was, he was saying things like: "it smells weird in here." "Where's Neji fool?" "This place is messy." But Tenten got him to shut up. "If you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna cut it off!" she yelled. Naruto immediately shut up.

"Well… there's something I need to tell Lee." Lee and Tenten set down, but Naruto was running around looking around. "What is it?" asked Lee a little not in the mood now.

Naruto didn't say anything though. "Tenten…" said Lee, "I'll get him." Replied Tenten. Who got up and was walking over to Naruto.

She grabbed a kunai and put it up to his face. Naruto stopped and was froze in his face. "What… what are doing… what are you going to do with that?" he asked, starting to sweat from being nervous.

"I'm gonna slice you into pieces if you don't sit down and tell us the thing you were going to say to us. Because if you don't, you came and wasted our time for no reason!"

Naruto started twitching from being nervous. "Alright, alright. I'll talk."

**a/n:**

**i know you are probably thinking, why did i have the thing about Tenten striking Lee with the senbom and stuff, but it will have a reason later in the story. like in the next chapy or in a few chapys.**

**give good reviews please**!


	6. Chapter 5: WHO returned?

Tears of blood

Chapter four: WHO returned?

Naruto set there and grinned. "Alright. Well, Sakura-" Lee imediantly shot to his feet, despite his wound, and smiled. With a little blush. "Really!"

Naruto frowned. "I didn't say anything yet." Lee blushed from embarrestment and set back down.

Naruto cleared his throat. "She's back!" Once again Lee jumped to his feet, and was about to dance, but Tenten set him down. "Calm your little Lotus down." Lee scoffed. She called him little lotus when he got on her nerves

He though got back on his feet and did his little dance. He then walked up close to Naruto. "Where, when!" Naruto put his arms in front of Lee to calm him down. "Cool your jets little lotus boy or whatever." Lee growled and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto clucnhed his nose in pain.

"Hey! I come here to tell you this, and that she wants to meet you at the new ramen bar Ikaku Ramen, and this is how you repay me!" Lee gasped and frowned. "Sorry, I just... nevermind. Where is Ikaku Ramen!"

Naruto rolled his blue eyes. "It's near the one we normally go to. It's easy to see." Lee jumped with glee and quickly embrace Naruto and Tenten(i don't really know why, just becuase I wanted to image the look on Tenten's face.) and hurried out the door.

When he was no longer heard, there was a deep silene in the household. Naruto looked at Tenten "Beat him up later?" "Yep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was still runing over to Ikaku ramen, he already had passed the other ramen bar.

He skid to a stop when he saw a place with big letters, saying Ikaku Ramen! The doors were class and the building looked really sturdy. But while all this was happening. He wasn't thinking about Neji at all. He had totally forgot about him and that he was after him.

He straitened his clothes and took off his bloody vest. Wouldn't won't to go in looking like that. Plus, he didn't like wearing his vest that often really. It was making him hot and it was annoying.

He dropped it near the side of the building so he can come and get it later.

He straigtened himself up again and looked in through the glass doors. He gasped happily and began to drool on the door. He saw a blur vision of Sakura in there. At the very end of the room. Wonder why? He pushed the doors opened and walked in the direction of Sakura. His feet clanking on the nice waxed floor. But it was not heard becuase of the voices of customers.

_outside_

Lee's vest had been lifted in the air and looked at. The hand grasping in was bandaged it. With another figure beside the guy holding the vest. "So... Lee has finally came out of hiding." Said one voice. "Should we go inside?" asked the other one. "No, it would bring too much attention."

_back inside_

Lee was only a few feet from Sakura's table. He swallowed slightly and blushed. He only saw the back of her head. He hadn't seen his angel in 3 years or so. She was still the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

He slowly dropped his hand (blushing badl) and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile and smiled bigger when she noticed it was Lee. Who was looking like a nervous reck becuase he had finally seen her after all these years.

"Lee. Great! It's been so long." She said, standing up. Lee gulped at her beauty. Her hair was alittle longer, shoulder length now. She wore a sleevless shirt and a skirt. She was wearing gloves (you know, the look she hads in Naruto two. but there is a reason she is wearing her gloves). He stared into her beautiful emarld eyes that looked at him with happiness and care.

It was hard not to drool at her with aww. He and Sakura set down. Lee had still not said a word.

Sakura noticed and put her hand in his face. Snapping her fingers. He immediantly snaped into reality. "Sorry." Sakura sighed in a funny manner. She knew why he was acting like that.

"So Lee." she started, leaning on the table. "What's it been like for you since I left." Lee though blurted out the turth. "It's been horrible becuase you haven't been here!" He immediantly covered his mouth with his hands and blushed like crazy.

Sakura giggled. Lee once again was in a trace. He loved her laugh.

"Well. Okay. For me. Non stop missions and fights. I've gotten even stronger. It wasn't that bad. But I did miss everyone. Even you.(sigh) and surprisingly Naruto." She said smiling.

Lee's face softened and his cheeks blushed. "Great. I'm glad your happy." "But I'm to return in a couple of weeks. A month tops." She said with a frown.

Lee looked away. He knew it was good to be true.

"I'm always wearing these gloves." She said, getting Lee's attention. Lee stared at her hands with confusion. "Why Sakura?" "Becuase I have super strength. I focus chakra in his hands and can do things like bust a boulder in many pieces. They protect my hands when I do this. But since I'm part of the Anbu and the Nin. I wear them all the time becuase you never know when a enemy will strike. Also that's why I'm sitting in the back."

Lee nodded. "Yeah..." But his eyes shot wide opened. He had just remembered about Neji. "Sakura. We have to go."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Very cofused. Lee wasn't like himself. "I can't say it here. He might be watching..."

But suddenly..._SLAM!_

Sakura's fist had just met someone's face and the boy was sent across the room! Lee gasped and noticed who it was; he landed and stopped by hitting and smashing into a table. It was Neji.

"He was spying, and he suddenly came on the attack. To you." She said, standing up. Lee also stood up and they both got into battle position. "Is he the one you were just talking about?" She asked.

Lee nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain to you later." Said lee suddenly kicking in the air! He blew the kick at Sasuke, who also flew into the air. Neji grunted as he got back on his feet. "This isn't right. How is this happening." Sasuke shook his hair out of his face. "I don't know, Sakura. She suddenly has gotten as strong at Tsunade."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, Tsunade told me I surpased her. She's my sensei." Neji and Sasuke gasped. Sakura...

They both came back on the attack. But in blinding speed Sakura was their in way and flew her leg and fist into the air! Kicking Neji and punching Sasuke!

Sasuke fell to the floor with a loud thud and had a bluddy nose. Neji was in the air still. She then, with that new speed of hers, hurry over and leapt into the air. She then got ready and yelled. "Lions burrage!" and preformed the lions burrage on him.

Once he was smashed to the ground he coughed up a hand full of blood.

The other villagers in the bar hurried over to the corner of the room for saftey.

Lee's mouth had flopped open in shock! "Sakura!" Saskura looked over at him and smiled. "What. I said I surpase my sensei." Lee was wide eyed and he smiled. "Wow. The girl I like seems as strong as I." He muttered in a whisper so Sakura couldn't hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Sakura walked back over to Tenten's house. Having a nice conversation about what their life were like since Sakura left.

When they opened the door to Tenten's house, she jumped to her feet and ran over and hugged Sakura. "Uhh... nice to see you too Tenten." She said, a little surpised by this.

Tenten let go of her. "So, what's it like being trained by Tsunade... my idol!" "It's nice, besides the part she gets drunk alot."

Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, but I still think she's cool." Sakura nodded.

Lee was not sitting down on the coach in pain. Tenten sighed annoyingly. "See. If you didn't take off, it wouldn't have happened." She said, puting her arms on her hips.

Sakura looked at them a little confused. "What happened?" "Lee got stabbed in his side by a senbom while we sparred. Did you guys fight at all while out?" Sakura nodded.

Tenten sighed loud. "Lee!" Lee frowned and removed his hand from the stab. It had started bleeding again. "Now what. Lee can't do anything really. But be like a normal villiager." Said Sakura, also thinking what he did was a little stupid. But if one kick did this and to make it start bleeding again. It must have been a really bad wound.

Sakura set down beside Lee. She looked at him, feeling sorry for him. Lee blushed. She was staring right at him. He looked away so she couldn't see him blush.

But she frowned and put her arm around his head and made him look at her. She began to kind of move him closer to her. Staring into his eyes

But suddenly the door was slammed and pushed right off it's ringes!

Everyone gasped and turned over to see what or who it was. Lee gasped in fright. He couldn't fight, not with this wound!

Sakura growled and rose to her feet.

But this time it was Neji, he was alone.

_To be contuined..._


	7. Chapter 6: Lee's protecters

_A/n**: sorry, but the chapter before this one is really chapter five, not four. sorry for the confusment**_

_Tears of blood_

Chapter six: Lee's protecters: truth revealed

Neji's eyes adverted around the floor. He smirked. "Lee. You got a girl to- ah!" Sakura threw a punch at Neji right under his chin! He slammed into the door behind him. Even breaking it down!

Sakura grabbed Lee's hand, "Come on!" she called. With Tenten following behind, Sakura tried to get Lee out of there. She pulled Lee outside and ran as fast as she could somewhere else. She ran into a cabin that was no to far away. She opened the door and once everyone was inside, she slammed the door close!

She finally let go of Lee's hand. But then noticed that Lee's eyes were swirls. "Sorry, did I run to fast?" she asked. Lee nodded and shook the swirls out of his eyes.

"But hey, we got away." said Tenten. The others nodded. "So what are we going to do? This was where I was staying, well, where I am staying, so he shoudn't know we are here. I had to built it." asked Sakura. But they all gasped and froze as they heard Neji outside. "Dang it." he yelled. "I'll go and distract him, take Lee somewhere safe." said Tenten. Sakura nodded and grabbed Lee's hand, ready to take him some where else.

Lee blushed.

Tenten burst out the door and leapt into the trees! Neji shot his head in that direction, and while he did that, Sakura nad Lee shot out of the cabin and ran off in the oppisite direction.

By the time Neji turned around, they were gone. But he looked back in the other direction when he heard his voice called. "Oh Neji!"

He looked up into the trees and saw Tenten. She was sitting against the tree on a limb and winked. Neji gasped and even blushed a little. "Hey Neji." she whispered and blew him a kiss. She was trying to sudduse him long enough so Sakura and Lee could get far away enough that they could find somewhere safe.

She smiled when she noticed it was working.

"I missed you Neji-KUN." she said, blowing a kiss with a bow. Neji's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asked. Tenten cursed to herself. _Of course! Byakugan!_

Tenten sighed and jumped down from the branch. _Better work a little harder._

She started walking up closer to him, even coming contact with him (kind of). Pushing her body up against his. "what is it Neji?" she asked, smiling and winking.

Neji blushed and pushed her aside. "What are you trying do!" "o nothin." She said, blowing him a kiss.

Neji shook his head, liking trying to think about what his goal was, and fogret about Tenten. Who was looking pretty hot to him right now. Tenten smirked. _Yes._

* * *

Sakura and Lee were far away by now. Perfectly safe. Sakura jumped into the trees, taking Lee with her. 

Once she reached it and beant down a bit, she let go of Lee's hand.

"We should stay here for just a but. Just in case Neji comes passing by. We can make a attack on him." Said Sakura, but Lee was too much in thought. "Sakura..."he whispered. Sakura looked at him. "Yes."

Lee swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why are you protecting me and stuff?" Sakura stared at Lee for a sec. She could tell it was hard for him to ask.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Becuase. Why wouldn't I?" "Huh." Sakura put a caring hand on Lee's shoulder. "Your one of my best friends Lee. Of course I'l protect you." Lee smiled and blushed. Even though he wished she cared more, more than friendship. He started remember right when she left, when she gave him that little kiss. Did she only do that becuase she knew Lee had been longing for one? That was probably it.

* * *

Tenten was now once again getting closer to Neji. Neji closed his eyes, trying not to see the sight, but Tenten put her finger to his lips. "What's wrong Neji?" Neji opened his eyes. He was falling under her trap! Like a amatuer! 

He put a warning fist in the air, and then with one blow Tenten was the air. Neji had actually punched her! Tenten smacked into the tree behind her and coughed up blood. "Sorry Tenten. It was the only thing I could do." Neji said, before turning away.

Tenten gasped. She had to keep him here!

"Neji! Wait!" Neji stopped, but didn't look at her. "What?" Tenten closed her eyes and looked away. She was fighting back the words, she couldn't spit it out.

* * *

Sakura layed across the branch. Enjoying the night air that was falling. Lee smiled. She was so beautiful. She grown from a beautiful girl, to a gorgoeus tennager. Lee gulped. He knew she would realize he was staring at her. Lee looked away. But shivered as the winds blowing were cold. 

Sakura noticed and out of nowhere gave him a hug. Well, she was hugging him, trying to warm him up.

"But Sakura. Aren't you cold? I got more clothes on than you. You must be freezing." said lee. Sakura sighed. "Don't worry about me." she said, before closing her eyes and actually faling alseep.

No surprise. She had gone through non stop missions, battles, and had the fight with Neji, ran this far while pretty much draggin Lee. Of course she was tired out.

Lee wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking from the cold. After he tried to make her warm with his body warmth, she stopped shivering and smiled. Lee smiled like a school girl. He was actually snuggling to Sakura!

He looked up at the sky. Watching the trees blow with the wind. He was worried about Tenten. What was she doing? Was she okay?

He looked around, seeing if he could see her anywhere. But this was bad... Sakura was asleep, and what if Neji appeared. He couldn't fight, or probably lift Sakura becuase of the wound also. What was he going to do? What if she woke up? Still bad in his mind, he didn't want her to get hurt by fighting neji. Especailly for him.

* * *

"Well... what?" asked Neji, walking up closer to Tenten. She gasped and stared at him. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, come one. Tell me. What is up with you trying to kill Lee?" She said, she had to find out! 

Neji laughed a bit. "I'm not sure myself. I just hate the guy. Want him dead." Tenten shook her head. "No... that's not it. Sure, you don't like him. But I know you wouldn't kill him! Something's wrong with you!" she said pointing at him.

Neji gasped. "Wow, your standing up to me. Why would I let something take over me?"

Tenten sighed. "I don't know. But I know it's not you in there!" she said , pointing to his head.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you think this."

Tenten ran up and threw a punch at his shoulder. He backed away in pain, holding his shoulder. "I know Neji, and he's not THAT heartless." she said, sounding strong, almost in tears.

She stared at him, not carig what he would throw at her.

"It seems you aren't scared at all. You are a smart one."

Tenten gasped. She was right. "Who are you?" she asked.

Neji's eyes filled with evil as his tougne came out and licked his lips. "Someone... a nightmare..." he muttered.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lee gasped. "That sounded like Tenten!" he said outloud. Sakura immediantly woke up. "Huh, wha.." 

Lee smiled to see that she was awake again. "Some one screamed. I think it was Tenten." Sakura shot her body up and gasped. "Did Neji do something to here!"

Lee frowned. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Tenten fell to her knees. Her eyes open as wide as they could get open. Becuase of the attack. Her body was shivering. Then she fell all the way to the ground. Coughing out blood. 

This so called Neji walked slowly up to her. "Good my child. You take pain well. You are still alive." He said.

Tenten lifted her head, blood dripping from her mouth. "You're some type of monster!" she yelled.

The Neji laughed. "One of my many nicknames." He said, licking Tenten's blood off her face with his tougne. "I really do like the taste of blood."

The so called Neji turned around, after standing back up, but in a flash, Tenten grabbed his hair and pulled at it. "Who are you!"

The so called Neji turned his head. His eyes had fire within them. glowing with power nad evil.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Tenten once more

* * *

Lee gasped. "She screamed again. Come one. We have to go check out what happened!" Said lee despertly. 

He tried to urge Sakura up.

But for some reason, she couldn't move well. "I dont get what's wrong Lee. My legs are failing on me." she said. Lee gasped. Something powerful, and evil... strong. Was going on. But what.

Lee lifted Sakura up, and placed her over his shoulders. Then jumped out into the forest. He had to go see if Tenten was alright.

_To be continued..._

_--------_

**A/n: oh, you have to stay in tune to see what type of attack Tenten sufured and who was controllong Neji. hehe.**


	8. Chapter 7: the end?

**Tears of blood**

**Rescue, revealing and end?**

He had found Tenten. She was still and limp.

Lee also saw Neji standing above her.

Lee then softly placed Sakura's body doen and walked into the clearing.

Neji's gaze turned to Lee, then to Sakura, who was trying to stand.

"Petty Rescuep arty." Neji smirked and scowled.

Lee only attempted to throw a punch, but Neji caught his fist. "Touch me and I really will kill Tenten, and maybe even Sakura."

That was it!

Lee gripped Neji's arm and threw him into a tree!

He pulled Tenten to her feet, and they ran to help Sakura.

Neji cursed and leapted out, blowing a kick across Lee's face.

Sakura gasped and found her energy to fight. She ran at Neji, grabbed his neck and kicked him to the ground.

Neji coughed out blood, but with that tounge of his, he licked it away.

"This isn't so easy I guess."

Sakura stared down at neji. "What do you mean?"

Neji pulled himself to his feet.

"If I tell you, you might cry in fear."

"Blood shes, tearshed. Nothing matters." Sakura muttered.

"Becuase I know who you are...and faced you.

* * *

_TENTEN'S P.O.V._

I blink and woke to find Lee helping me up.

_I'm alive. _I said to myself.

Then Next I know Sakura is talking to Neji. I know I must listen.

"You remember eh?" asked Neji.

"Joinging the anbu is one thing, but going deeper, we find out what they really are for. They are searching for you, to kill you. You take poor people's bodies and make them your own. Like you did with Neji." Replied Sakura.

I gasped. So Sakura had met who ever this was. Maybe she could fight him and win.

I looked over to see Lee out cold. The table's really have turned.

I let my mind drift back over to Sakura.

"Remember...when I first saw you?" Asked Sakura.

That was when she told the story.

"I was walking, looking for you. The cammander said ypu had no name and you would be in Neji's body. Well, you found me. I don't remember much of our fight, but it was long...and I won."

I gasped. I didn;t know...how could...what!

Neji smirked. "Yea, well. That was after this body grew sad."

What did he mean?

* * *

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

I wondered wondered what he meant by the body grew sad.

That was when Lee woke up and came over. "I know."

I saw Neji's face soften, like this mystery ninja was leaving his body, or being forced out.

Then suddenly Neji fell, screaming, and holding his head in pain.

"NO!" he yelled in protest.

"YES!" yowled Lee.

I took a step back, I did not know what was going on.

Then Lee spoke. "Neji said he wanted to kill me...but that was you."

Sa scream, a yes, and then Neji toppled to the ground.

The last thing I heard him say was: "I never meant it."

That was also when a vapor, in the form of snake like face floated out from Neji's body and disppeared. Leaving. For I cleary remember the cammander saying: "He will not die, if he leaves his body he has taken over, they will die. You can never lock him up, he will escape. He has no real life or form."

I could see the sorrow in Lee's face. He was confused, not understanding how Neji died. For he was.

I then softly placed a kiss on Lee's lips, to help him, but the tears only came.

"let's go home." I heard tenten say, before I blocked things out.

----------

It has been a year since what happened. We don't even really know what happened. Then, we probably never will.

**The End**

**----**

**A/n: Ok, here's the thing. I can't work much on Naruto anymore. So i want you, the readers of this story, to make a seqeul to this. PM me ideas that you have, and who ever has the best plot, i will allow them to make the sequel! BUT, you have to put in your story that is was orginally a story by me, and the first part was by me and stuff like that. **

**This story has info left out so you can fill it in, in your seqeul. So, send me your plots!! You might be the winner**


End file.
